una oportunidad más
by josaot
Summary: la historia cuenta la vida de un potro que toda su vida ha sido una serie de eventos desafortunados, y al enterarse de que en ponyville la princesa twilight estaba apunto de terminar una maquina que te permite viajar en el tiempo, decide viajar a Equestria para intentar cambiar su pasado, pero se vera envuelto en muchos problemas para llegar.
1. Chapter 1

Una oportunidad más

Capítulo 1: mundo cruel

Esta historia comienza en los valles equinos del norte, en donde un joven potro ha sido víctima de cosas atroces.

A los 4 años, perdió a sus padres en un viaje a las montañas. Hubo un derrumbe y sus queridos padres cayeron desde muy alto como para sobrevivir.

El joven potro quedo al cuidado de su tía que vivía en Equestria, en las pegasus, pero antes de tomar el tren que viaja a Equestria, el escapo y decidió correr lo más lejos posible.

A los 10 años el joven potro decidió vivir viajando para conocer todo el mundo, pero él no tenía dinero y no podía trabajar porque, ¿Quién contrataría a un potro de 10 años que no es capaz de hacer nada?

Después de un tiempo empezó a robar comida para sobrevivir, lo que hizo que lo arrestaran y fuera a acabar en la cárcel, donde fue agredido y torturado por los otros ponis en ese lugar.

Su vida en la cárcel fue horrible y casi insoportable, el joven potro que no tenía ninguna razón para seguir vivo, intentaba suicidarse cada noche, ya que todos los días cuando lo obligaban a salir de su celda e ir al patio, un pequeño grupo de ponis lo golpeaban y lo lesionaban a tal grado que le llegaron a romper una de sus patas.

Eso siempre divertía a los guardias, entre ellos le decían a ese momento del día, la hora de entretenimiento con el nuevo.

Un día llego la noticia, de que se aprobó una ley que dice: Todos los reclusos en prisiones que tengan lesionadas las extremidades o carezca de ellas por su estancia en la prisión, se les deberá implantar un remplazo bonico.

Todos los guardias acordaron mantenerlo en secreto para que "la hora de entretenimiento con el nuevo" siguiera siendo divertida.

El joven potro que ya se había convertido en un corcel, siguió siendo torturado y acosado por los ponis de la prisión.

Un día lego el comisionado a hacer una inspección de rutina para revisar que se estén cumpliendo las leyes y el reglamento de la prisión.

El comisionado observó que había muchos corceles heridos e incapacitados de sus patas, así que dio un ultimátum a la prisión para que aplicara la ley y él iba a estar inspeccionando cada mes desde entonces.

Los guardias de seguridad no tuvieron otra opción que hacer lo que dictaba el comisionado, pero nuestro joven corcel iba a ser la excepción.

Los guardias decían que él era muy divertido y por eso lo iban a dejar así.

Mientras a otros ponis les ponías sus respectivas prótesis al joven corcel solo lo lesionaban cada vez más.

Desde entonces cada vez que llegaba el comisionado, los guardias escondían al joven corcel en una fosa séptica, para que el comisionado no lo viera.

Hubo una vez que lo dejaron hasta 4 días ahí. Tantas torturas y sufrimiento hicieron que su melena se volviera blanca.

Finalmente pasaron sus 10 años de sentencia y por fin iba a salir de ese infierno.

A pesar de tanto dolor por fin podría ser libre para empezar de cero y ser un poni que viva en paz.

Después de todo que podría ser peor que esa horrible prisión.

Pero uno de los guardias asesino al compañero de celda del joven corcel y huyo.

La investigación revelo como resultado que el joven corcel había sido el asesino, así que le sentenciaron a cadena perpetua.

Al escuchar la noticia, el joven corcel enloqueció y empezó a gritar que no lo regresaran a ese lugar,

Él sabía que era inocente, pero la decisión del juez que dicto la condena era definitiva.


	2. Chapter 2:no confies en nadie

Una oportunidad más

Capítulo 2: nunca confíes

Después de 3 largos meses, el joven corcel ya había perdido la voz, la cordura y las ganas de despertar.

Un día llego la noticia de que el corcel era inocente y habían encontrado al verdadero culpable del asesinato. Entonces liberaron al corcel de inmediato, pero el corcel no se movía.

El detective que resolvió el caso del asesinato se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, almenas en lo que se recuperaba del daño psicológico que pudo causarle el estar en ese lugar.

En realidad nadie podía siquiera imaginar lo horrible que fue su estancia en la prisión.

El detective llevo al joven corcel a su hogar y le pregunto:  
>-¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo?, quisiera saberlo ya que ahora estaremos juntos un tiempo.<p>

El corcel no podía hablar, había quedado casi totalmente mudo por sus gritos de dolor agonizante que daba día tras día pero logro reunir fuerzas para responder:  
>-no, no lo recuerdo.<p>

El detective solo suspiro y dijo:  
>-está bien, no te preocupes, si no lo recuerdas puedes llamarte como quieras.<br>Dime, ¿te gustaría que yo eligiera tu nombre?

El joven potro con mucho esfuerzo asintió con la cabeza y el inspector dijo.  
>-te llamaras Tom, así se llamaba mi querido hijo. Tristemente el ya no está con nosotros.<br>Me imagino que quieres descansar, después de todo has sufrido mucho y te vendría bien un poco de descanso ¿no es así?

En cuanto el detective volteo a ver a él corcel que ahora se llama Tom, él ya estaba dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El detective se quitó su abrigo y lo coloco muy despacio sobre el lomo de Tom y se fue a dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el joven corcel estaba durmiendo sin miedo a ser golpeado, arrojado al estiércol o que alguien le abriera la piel con una navaja improvisada.

A la mañana siguiente, un aroma delicioso llego hasta el joven corcel haciéndolo despertar.  
>Logro llegar cojeando hasta la cocina del detective. Había preparado un gran pastel como bienvenida para Tom.<p>

En cuanto el detective vio a Tom le dijo:  
>-o, veo que despertaste, dime, ¿dormiste bien?<br>El detective tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.  
>El joven corcel intento contestar pero aun no podía hablar, le dolía mucho la garganta.<br>en ese momento la sonrisa del detective desapareció y entonces exclamo.  
>-muy bien amigo Tom, te prometo que terminando este pastel iremos al doctor para que te revise tu garganta.<p>

El joven corcel empezó a comer del pastel mientras el detective estaba lavando sus utensilios de cocina. Poco a poco la vista del joven corcel se empezó a desvanecer y empezó a quedarse dormido.

Al despertar estaba en una cama de hospital, el joven pensó que se había quedado dormido y el detective lo llevo al médico como había prometido, así que se relajó un momento.  
>Pero de pronto reacciono y pensó en, ¿porque parecía estar en el quirófano si solo iban a una revisión de garganta?<br>algo andaba muy mal, intento levantarse de la cama, pero estaba encadenado de las 4 patas.  
>El joven potro quiso gritar por ayuda pero apenas si podía alzar la voz. El gritaba de una forma horrible, que incluso se podía apreciar el dolor que le provocaba hablar a ese volumen de voz.<p>

-Detective…. Detective  
>el joven grito por mucho tiempo. Después de 8 horas el joven corcel había vuelto a perder la voz y estaba empapado en lágrimas. En ese momento entro el detective por la puerta del fondo de la habitación.<p>

El joven corcel se alegró y dijo con una voz muy débil y adolorida:  
>-Gracias por venir, sabía que no me abandonaría, sabía que me sacaría de aquí así como me saco de la prisión.<p>

El detective sonrió y dijo:

-lamento la demora, pero tenía que esperar a que no hubiera nadie cerca y a que tu voz sea tan débil que nadie te pueda escuchar.

El joven corcel no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se empezó a asustar.  
>El detective tomo un taladro quirúrgico y se acercó muy rápidamente a él joven corcel y dijo:<p>

-lo siento Tom pero en realidad quiero hacer esto, jajajajajajajajaaaaa.

El detective empezó a reír desenfrenadamente mientras acercaba el taladro a los ojos de Tom, y justo antes de penetrar el primer ojo, el detective se detuvo y le dijo a Tom:

-Jajajajaja, ¿en realidad crees que yo iba a hacer eso?  
>no, yo no soy un novato, si hiciera eso entonces la diversión acabaría muy pronto y ni tu ni yo estaríamos a gusto. Y quisiera que amenos yo sea el que este entretenido.<p>

El detective tomo un bisturí y le dijo a Tom:  
>-¿sabes porque mi cute Mark es una sonrisa?, jajajajaja, es por, jajajajaja, esto.<p>

En ese momento una lanza atravesó la cabeza del detective. Tom solo alcanzó a ver un resplandor azul oscuro saliendo de la lanza entonces se desmallo pero siguió escuchando por poco tiempo una conversación entre dos ponis.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con él?

-llevémoslo con la princesa ella sabrá qué hacer con él.

-¿Qué?, llevarlo hasta canterlot sería mucho trabajo para nosotros 2.  
>Además sabes mejor que yo que la labor que nos encomendó Celestia aún no está completa.<p>

-entonces, ¿tú lo dejarás aquí?

-no, claro que no. Supongo que los demás podrán seguir con el trabajo sin nosotros, además acabamos de eliminar a uno de los más peligrosos y ya solo faltan 5.

-muy bien, vámonos.


	3. Capítulo 3: la ayuda va en camino

Muy bien antes de empezar a leer, pido disculpa por la demora.  
>Mi computadora murió y pues tuve que estar un rato sin computadora ni internet, además de que tuve que formatear. En realidad ya tenía acabada esta historia y la iba a subir un capitulo por día, pero al final escribo otra vez todo y como no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo va pues are lo mejor que pueda y espero subir los siguientes capítulos más seguido.<p>

Capítulo 3: la ayuda va en camino

-princesa Luna, aquí está el corcel del que le hablamos en las cartas.

-muy bien, alójenlo en mi suite en el castillo.

-si su majestad.

Después de 2 largos días el corcel despertó, al no saber en dónde estaba empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Justo cuando iba a empujarla, alguien golpeo la puerta tres veces de una forma muy violenta.

El joven corcel estaba realmente asustado, pero aun así empujo la puerta y observo fuera.  
>No había nada, solo oscuridad y estrellas. El joven corcel intento volver a la habitación pero esta había desaparecido dejando al corcel a la deriva en la nada.<p>

Una voz muy fuerte pero a la vez muy calmada se oye a lo lejos diciendo:  
>-así que a lo que le temes y lo que quieres es nada. ¿Por qué?<p>

El corcel sin saber a quién le respondía contesto:  
>-déjame en paz por favor, o ¿acaso quieres hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho?<p>

A lo que la voz respondió:  
>-¿siempre eres así con los ponis que te ayudan?<p>

El joven corcel solo se llenó de rabia y contuvo su ira y tristeza apretando los dientes fuertemente.  
>La voz dijo lo siguiente después de un momento:<br>-bueno, está bien, es hora de despertar.

En ese mismo instante el corcel abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba una poni color azul oscuro con la melena algo extraña, parecía un velo por el cual podías ver la noche eternamente.

La pony exclamo:  
>-mi nombre es Luna, y soy la hermana de la princesa Celestia, ¿Quién eres tú?<p>

El corcel muy sorprendido de ver a un pony con alas solo se le ocurrió responder:  
>-lo siento pero ¿porque tienes eso en tu lomo?<p>

La princesa Luna volteo a ver su lomo un poco sorprendía pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, así que dijo:  
>-¿a que te refieres joven potro?<p>

Tom- pues a esas alas

Luna- ¿Les pasa algo?

Tom- es solo que de donde yo vengo no existen ponis con alas.  
>Creo que porque hace mucho frio, y si algún poni se la pasara volando por ahí se congelaría o algo así.<p>

Luna- y ¿de dónde vienes?

Tom- de un lugar al que no pienso regresar nunca.

El joven corcel se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia una ventana e intento saltar, pero solo estaban en el primer piso así que la caída no le hizo mucho daño.

Lo que sorprendió a Tom fue que pudo correr, ya que se suponía que tenía una pata rota.  
>La princesa Luna voló enfrente de él y le conto que ella había curado su patay nutrió con magia su cuerpo decadente para que no muriera ya que aparentemente lo único que había consumido era veneno y betún de pastel.<p>

Tom empezó a llorar y levantando la voz le dijo muy enojado a la princesa:  
>Tom- ¡estúpida!<p>

Enseguida todos los guardias de la princesa luna conjuraron lanzas mágicas y sometieron a Tom hasta que quedo casi inmóvil.  
>Entonces, escupiendo sangre y llorando se puso de pie y le dijo a la princesa:<br>Tom- yo quería morir, no importaba que me doliera lo que aquel detective iba a ser con migo o cuanto durara, yo sabía que al terminar con eso, todo acabaría por fin.  
>¿Lo entiendes?, lo único que quiero es ya no sentir nada.<p>

La princesa Luna lo miro muy fijamente y conjuro una nube que aparentemente tenía una estrella en su interior.

Luna- justo ahora eres libre de decidir lo que quieras para ti de ahora en adelante, puedes elegir entre olvidar todo y vivir como uno de mis guardias reales o morir, pero te aseguro que al morir todos tus recuerdos los vivirás una y otra vez por toda la eternidad, la muerte no te hace libre, solo vivir y luchar por tu libertad te hará libre.

El joven corcel miro su pata derecha y su pata izquierda, cerró sus ojos un momento y decidió olvidar todo y vivir como un soldado de la guardia real, con la condición de que recordara todo.

La princesa creo que era estúpido pero aun así pregunto:

Luna- ¿a qué te refieres?

Tom- si voy a olvidar quisiera olvidar solo el dolor que me ocasiono mi vida pero quisiera seguir recordando cada suceso.

La princesa Luna solo le pidió confiar en ella.

Un gran resplandor color azul oscuro ilumino todo el lugar por unos segundos.  
>El joven corcel despertó, esta vez en un viejo establo, pero por arte de magia no sentía tristeza o dolor o siquiera miedo de su pasado.<br>En cambio Tom estaba muy contento de que por fin todo el dolor se había ido.

En ese momento vio como el sol caía en el horizonte y como la princesa luna elevaba a la luna.  
>Era la escena más bella que el joven corcel había podido observar en toda su vida.<p>

Cuando por fin el sol dejo de caer y al fin llego la noche, un extraño vapor azul empezó a filtrarse dentro del establo.

El joven corcel sabía que algo estaba entrando, pero ya no tenía miedo y le dio una patada lo más fuerte que pudo a una pequeña nube que se había formado detrás de él.

En ese momento se escuchó un quejido y muchas risas.

Capitán de los soldados de la noche- ¿Quién fue el inútil que me pateo?

Tom- fui yo, pero no sabía que ese humo eran ponis. A propósito, ¿por qué eran humo? Y ¿Cómo se hicieron humo?

Capitán de los soldados de la noche- veras, nosotros somos los soldados de la noche y nos entrenamos de una forma muy especial y como aceptaste vivir como guardia de la princesa Luna, mi deber es convertirte en un indestructible soldado de la noche.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, de nuevo una disculpa por tardar tanto y otro por hacer el capítulo tan corto, el siguiente ya será más largo y prometo subirlo pronto.


	4. Chapter 4: la familia que decides tener

Capitulo 4: una familia que decides tener

Tom al escuchar esas palabras frunció el ceño y replico:

Tom- yo no me convertiré en un soldado de la noche, no importa lo que hagan o digan yo no me uniré a ustedes.

capitán de los soldados de la noche- está bien, en realidad nadie te quiere aquí y todos creemos que eres un fracaso y Luna se fijó en ti por error. Tú nunca serás capaz de convertirte en un soldado de la noche.

El joven corcel abrió la puerta del viejo establo y salió con la cabeza baja. Al salir volteo hacia atrás observando a los soldados mientras seguía avanzando.  
>Después de unos cuantos pasos se topó con la princesa Luna y ella le pregunto:<p>

Luna- ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
>Tom- me largo de aquí y no intentes detenerme.<br>Luna- pregunte a donde, no que harás.

Tom solo se sentó justo donde estaba y le dijo a la princesa:

Tom- yo solo quiero buscar un hogar donde pueda empezar de cero y quizá hacer una familia.

La voz del joven corcel se escuchaba bastante triste y melancólica.

Tom- no se ni siquiera porque te digo esto.

Tom se levantó y empezó a alejarse de Luna, pero rápidamente la princesa luna exclamo:

Luna- yo te he ofrecido una familia y un hogar justo aquí, pero tú te alejas.  
>La verdad me gustaría que te quedaras, después de todo finalmente dejaste de sufrir por tu pasado y puedes concentrarte en tu futuro.<p>

Tom volteo a ver a la princesa y le dijo:

Tom- pero princesa, solo mírelos, no me parezco a ellos y yo no tengo un cuerno mágico en mi cabeza y sobre todo…  
>ellos son mucho más feos.<p>

Todos los soldados de la noche- ¡oye!

Luna- todos y cada uno de ellos eran iguales a ti. No tenían a donde ir, no tenían familia ni esperanza, pero yo les di un hogar y poco a poco una familia cada vez más grande y no te preocupes por su aspecto, en realidad es con ese aspecto y vestimenta como se identifican como soldados de la noche.

Tom- y si me quedo ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Luna- renunciar a tu mortalidad y vivir por siempre para mantener el orden, la felicidad y la armonía en la noche.

Tom- y ¿Qué pasara en el día?

Luna- jamás podrás ver el día de nuevo, a menos que yo te lo permita. De lo contrario tu dejaras de existir, te convertirás en energía que alimentara a tus hermanos y hermanas.

Tom- entonces si me quedo yo me convertiré en un soldado de la noche y nunca volveré a ver el sol.

Luna – así es.

Tom- princesa luna, lo siento mucho pero… yo no me imagino como podría mantener la armonía o siquiera proteger a alguien. Al curarme de los sentimientos que me atormentaban usted vio mi pasado, debería saber que no soy capaz ni siquiera de protegerme a mí mismo, ¿Cómo podría proteger a alguien más?

Capitán de los soldados de la noche- de eso me encargo yo.

Tom- ¿he?

Capitán de los soldados de la noche- tú no podrías protegerte a ti mismo por ti solo, pero no estarás solo. Tendrás a toda una legión de ponis que te ayudara en todo y además yo personalmente te entrenare para que seas indestructible.

Luna- Tom te pido que por favor te quedes. Además desde que mi hermana puso a la mayoría de mis guardias en una misión sumamente peligrosa, Equestria se ha quedado casi indefensa tanto de día como de noche y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para que prevalezca la armonía.

Tom solo se quedó en donde estaba durante un largo rato, pero finalmente acepto quedarse y ser un soldado de la noche, el capitán de los soldados de la noche le dijo a Tom:

Capitán de los soldados de la noche: por favor disculpa por lo que te dije hace rato, en realidad no quería ofenderte, lo dije porque todos aquí somos unos perdedores de lo peor, en realidad lo único que fue mentira es que nadie te quería aquí, porque todos queríamos que te quedaras.

Tom solo entro al establo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dispuso a dormir en un rincón, pero justo antes de que se recostara una nube color azul oscuro elevo a Tom en el aire y lo llevo afuera.

Capitán de los soldados de la noche- ¿A dónde vas?, ya tendrás tiempo para dormir en cuanto sea de día, mientras tanto empezara tu entrenamiento.

Luna simplemente había desaparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta y el capitán de los soldados de la noche se tele transporto junto con Tom a otro sitio donde daría inicio su entrenamiento para convertirse en un verdadero soldado de la noche.


	5. Capítulo 5: no podía ser tan bueno

Capítulo 5: no podía ser tan bueno

Después de 3 años entrenando, Tom pudo convertirse en un guardia real de la princesa Luna, al fin tenía otros ponis preocupándose por él y el por ellos.  
>El hecho de jamás volver a ver el sol no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pero aun así el deseaba saber cosas.<br>Cosas como: ¿Qué hacían los soldados de la princesa luna en el lugar donde lo rescataron?  
>¿Por qué seguían órdenes de Celestia? ¿A quién estaban buscando? ¿De quienes se habían encargado? Y ¿quiénes habían sido?<br>No es como si en todo ese tiempo no los haya buscado para darle las gracias, es solo que no los había localizado.  
>Tampoco pudo preguntarles a otros guardias ya que en realidad Tom jamás los vio, pero supuso que aún estaban en aquella misión, aunque le extraño bastante que exista una misión que dure más de 3 años, sin contar el tiempo que había estado realizándola antes.<p>

Una noche en la que Tom estaba de guardia, el cielo se ilumino de repente.  
>Y desde canterlot, se veía una vista espectacular, era una aurora boreal inmensa, en forma de tornado, mientras el cielo entero se iluminaba de un color dorado muy brillante.<br>Y justo después se escuchó un sonido muy parecido a un relámpago, pero en lugar del típico crujido, se escuchó ¡Maldito Tom!, el sonido parecía casi romper el suelo,  
>A Tom se le helo la sangre, y lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento fue llamar a los soldados de la noche. Tom estaba aterrado, no se podía mover.<br>Cuando finalmente su cuerpo reacciono Tom cometió el peor error de su vida.  
>Le contesto al cielo ¡¿qué quieres?!<br>En ese momento los soldados de la noche aún no habían llegado.  
>En su lugar Tom pudo observar como desde el cielo, caían en picada cientos de soldados de la noche que Tom jamás había visto en su vida.<br>Esos ponis se acercaban hacia canterlot demasiado a prisa en posición de combate.  
>Tom decidió proteger el solo el castillo ya que los demás guardias jamás llegaron.<br>Era una escena épica, cientos, talvez miles de pegasos armados volaban directo hacia Tom mientras el mantenía su posición.  
>Aunque la verdad era que no se podía mover por el miedo.<br>Justo antes de que los soldados de la noche llegaran a Tom, un campo de fuerza gigante apareció formado una barrera inmensa la cual no parecía tener fin, ni hacia el cielo ni al horizonte.  
>Justo detrás de Tom se escuchó una voz familiar que decía:<br>- A este paso te empezare a cobrar.  
>Y no te saldrá nada baro ¡he!<p>

- ya déjalo, sabes que para él solo lo hemos salvado 1 vez.

- siempre tienes que ser así ¿verdad?,  
>sabes que aún me confundo entre época y época.<p>

Tom no lo podía creer, el reconocía esas voces y estaba seguro que ellos habían sido quienes lo habían salvado en aquella ocasión.  
>El joven corcel les iba a hacer tantas preguntas pero en ese momento uno de esos dos ponis los envolvió con un campo de energía azul oscuro y grito,<p>

- ¡NO hay tiempo! Mis fuerzas están por debajo del límite, asique vámonos.

Tom miro hacia su alrededor mientras se tele transportaban y observo como todos aquellos pegasos rompían el campo de fuerza, aun cuando eso les costó la vida a muchos de ellos ya que acabaron con los cráneos destrozados, y en medio del desastre alcanzo a escuchar mientras miraba como todo canterlot y poniville estaban siendo destruidos por una fuerza extraña:

-Nunca escaparas de tu destino, aunque nos tome el tiempo de todos en el universo, te destruiremos.

Finalmente llegaron a una pradera en pleno día, Tom se alarmo un poco ya que se supone que a él no lo debe tocar la luz solar.  
>Pero sorprendentemente no pasó nada. Los otros ponis le preguntaron.<p>

-¿estás bien?

De la nada uno se desmallo, Tom grito y corrió a ayudarlo, pero el otro poni lo detuvo con solo una pata y le dijo:

-no te preocupes el estará bien, le pasa siempre, ya que el antes era un simulador, aun su cuerpo y mente no se acostumbran a la regeneración natural de energía.

Tom sin pensar, sin decir gracias, sin preguntarles quienes son exigió una explicación agritos y al no obtener una respuesta rápida, intento patear al poni a su lado, pero el otro poni a pesar de verse más débil y joven que Tom, detuvo su ataque y con un solo casco le rompió la pata delantera derecha.  
>Tom grito de dolor, como aquellos días en que era brutalmente torturado por todos.<br>Entonces el poni que le rompió la pata le grito:

-¡Cállate!, eso no es nada, pareces un niño llorando porque se raspo la rodilla

Tom- estúpido me acabas de romper la pata.

Entonces una voz que se escuchó detrás de Tom dijo:  
>- agradece que aún lo tienes.<p>

Tom- ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-yo me llamo José

- y yo me llamo Arnold

José- y nosotros somos unos ponis locos que escaparon de la guerra para ayudar a otros ponis cuyos problemas nadie más es capaz de arreglar o siquiera de comprender.

Tom- ¿Qué quieren decir con problemas? Yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que ustedes llegaron y además….

Tom se detuvo antes de terminar su oración por el dolor que le causaba el tener la pata rota.

Arnold- podrías dejar de quejarte tanto por favor, estas dando mucha vergüenza.

Tom- tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando así que te agradecería que te callaras.

Arnold se acercó a Tom y le piso fuertemente su cabeza.

Arnold- ahora escucha y quiero que escuches muy bien.

José se sentó y dijo:  
>José- esta es mi parte favorita no importa las veces que lo vea.<p>

Arnold- mírame a los ojos

Tom tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor de su pierna rota y por el dolor en su cabeza que tenia la pata de Arnold sobre ella.

Arnold- dije que me miraras.

Arnold levanto si pesuña y la dejo caer con mucha más fuerza esta vez.

Arnold- ¡Mírame!

Tom final menta abrió su ojo con el que podría verlo y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ojo y que su pata delantera derecha estaba cosida, y era evidente que no era suya sino de algún donador.  
>Arnold se apartó de Tom y le dijo:<p>

Arnold- ahora quiero que mires con atención a José.

Tom lo observo y le dijo a Arnold.

Tom- el parece estar bien.

Jose se empezó a reír bastante y dio una señal a Arnold, y este conjuro una gran cantidad de agua sobre él y la dejo caer. Entonces se logró ver a simple vista que toda su pata delantera derecha esa una pieza mecánica.

Arnold- nosotros hemos venido a ayudarte, y perdona por los pisotones pero tenía que asegurarme, ahora mismo te curare.

Tom tenía muchas preguntas como: ¿ayudarme a qué?, ¿Qué tenías que comprobar pisándome la cabeza?, ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?, ¿por qué no se han curado sus heridas?  
>Pero finalmente se decidió por preguntar:<p>

Tom- ¿a que me van a ayudar?

José- yo te responderé eso

Tom creyó que José respondería a la pregunta que el hizo pero…

Jose- en primer lugar nosotros no curamos nuestras heridas porque es imposible curarlas, de ahí que Arnold sea tan poderoso, ya que a entrenado su magia prácticamente desde que revivió, pero aun que hemos escuchado de muchos ponis muy sabios que es imposible este poni loco no se rinde y yo lo apoyo en su decisión.  
>Después está el tema de que somos ponis prácticamente de otra dimensión y de otro tiempo, así que se podría decir que somos viajeros en toda la extensión de la palabra.<br>Otra cosa es que como ya escuchaste ase rato, nosotros somos ponis cobardes y locos que abandonamos una guerra para sobrevivir y viajamos ayudando a ponis cuyos problemas nadie más puede resolver o entender, lo que me lleva a ti.  
>Hemos venido a ayudarte desde muy lejos y hemos estado salvándote de la muerte desde antes de que nacieras, por supuesto los ponis que te querían muerto en efecto son soldados de la noche, y esto te encantara, son todos los soldados de la noche que han vivido salvo unos cuantos que siempre se quedaban cerca de Luna para hacerle guardia.<p>

Tom se exalto un poco y le pidió que se dirigiera con más respeto hacia la princesa de la noche y la llamara princesa luna, pero entonces Tom quedo muy sorprendido por lo que José dijo a continuación.

José- Los soldados de la noche han dado su vida para proteger a la princesa luna prácticamente desde que nació, ella es prácticamente lo único por lo que viven, ¿te has preguntado que harían si de pronto ella muriera?, generaciones y generaciones de ponis que pasaron sus días cuidando a la princesa luna habrían dado todo por nada.  
>Tú pides más respeto hacia la princesa Luna de mi parte, pues lo tendrá, siempre y cuando tú prometas que no la mataras en 2 años.<p>

Tom no sabía que pensar pero entonces Arnold empezó a hablar.

Arnold- te aplaste la cabeza para estar seguro que tu no lastimaras a nadie ni aunque dependiera tu vida de eso, además sigo muy débil, recuerda que me desmalle, si en ese momento me hubieras atacado con todas tus fuerzas seguro me hubieras noqueado.  
>Además eso también nos serviría para saber si serias capaz de cumplir con la promesa de no matar ala poni que darías tu vida por proteger.<br>Ya que algún tú de otro tiempo y obviamente de otra dimensión se volvió loco y mato a Luna, haciendo que todos los soldados de la noche y la misma princesa Celestia se pusieran furiosos contigo a tal grado que la princesa Celestia torturo a su propia alumna twilight sparkle hasta que ella accediera a crear una máquina del tiempo para poder proteger a su hermanita de ti.  
>Cuando la maquina por fin estuvo lista Celestia en su desesperación recluto a todos y a cada uno de los soldados de la noche que habían existido y que existirán para matarte a cualquier costo incluso intento matarte antes de que nacieras, pero sus cálculos fallaron y termino matando a tus padres dejándote al cuidado de tu tía en las pegasus, y de haber ido justo ahora quizá estarías muerto.<br>Evidentemente la Celestia de tu tiempo no sabe nada de esto y aun la máquina del tiempo no está creada, lamentablemente no podemos intervenir en los hechos de la historia que ya han sido modificados.  
>Veras en otro tiempo, tú eras feliz, tenías papa, mama y un hermanito menor, pero Celestia cambio todo eso, y ella mando al detective que te saco de la cárcel para que te hiciera sufrir hasta la muerte, ella mato a tus padres, y a tu hermano mientras estaba en el vientre aun.<br>En resumen Celestia fue la responsable de cada cosa terrible que te ha pasado en la vida y si no fuera por nosotros te hubiera ido mucho peor créeme.  
>Y la única forma de volver todo a la normalidad es que tu destruyas la máquina del tiempo justo después de que la princesa twilight termine de construirla, justo después de que ella de poste su cuerno y así toda su magia y su vida dentro de la máquina.<br>El que tú mates a la princesa luna es un hecho que no se puede borrar, tarde o temprano pasara, específicamente en 2 años.

Tom- ¿entonces Celestia es la responsable de todo?

Dijo Tom apretando los dientes y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tom- ahora entiendo porque mi yo de futuro mato a su hermana, así estaríamos parejos, y ella sabría lo que es que tu familia muera y tú no puedas hacer nada.

José- pero en realidad tú empezaste el ciclo al matar sin razón a su hermana.

Tom- ¿podríamos saltarnos los siguientes 2 años por favor?  
>de todas formas ustedes dijeron que es un hecho inevitable.<p>

José- así es, lo hemos intentado por muchos años pero no funciona, siempre acabas matando a Luna, así que esta vez decidimos intentar que el ciclo se rompa al intentar que Celestia jamás viaje en el tiempo.

Tom- Entonces vámonos.

Arnold- como quieras, ya estoy listo y descansado, vámonos.

Entonces de la nada José, Arnold y Tom fueron cubiertos por un campo de fuerza giratorio dorado que se prendió en llamas y finalmente desaparecieron.

Bueno aquí acaba otro capítulo más de esta serie, ya estamos llegando al final pero bueno, a por cierto, me tarde mucho en subir esta parte porque me fui de vacaciones xD.  
>la siguiente la subiré pronto(espero x3).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: ¿El inicio o el fin?

Capítulo 6: ¿El inicio o el fin?

Tom, José y Arnold aparecen 2 años en el futuro y al instante Tom empieza a correr hacia el castillo de la princesa Celestia en canterlot, pero en ese momento jose salta sobre el y lo detiene por la fuerza mientras le grita:

José- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Tom- voy a matar a Luna para vengarme de Celestia, ¿no es obvio?

José- No, claro que no. El que matara a la princesa Luna será el tú de esta época.  
>Recuerda que tú eres el tú de hace 2 años.<p>

Tom- Entonces ¿para qué me trajeron?

José- te trajimos porque tú querías venir, pero no imagine que era para eso.

Tom- ¿Para qué otra cosa seria?

En ese momento Arnold piso fuertemente alado de la cabeza de Tom, haciendo que Tom y jose se calmaran, entonces señalo con su casco la ciudad de canterlot. Tom observo con cuidado mientras José se bajaba de encima de él.

Arnold- Esta por empezar

Tom- ¿Qué está por empezar?

José- si no te lo quieres perder, será mejor que no apartes la mirada y escuches atentamente.

Tom se quedó quieto y solo observo el castillo buscando algo fuera de lo normal, pero pasaron los segundos, minutos y Tom ya no podía seguir quieto, así que decidió recostarse para seguir viendo a ver si algo pasaba.  
>Pasó un largo rato, pero simplemente estaba todo tranquilo, parecía que habían pasado casi 3 horas y aun no ocurría nada, entonces Tom opto por pedirle a José que regresaran a su época, a lo que José respondió.<p>

José- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando está ocurriendo la parte más interesante de todo esto?

Tom- yo no veo nada

Arnold- José, ¿recordaste esta vez poner el filtro en sus ojos antes de viajar?

José- oops, creo que lo olvide otra vez jejeje, de una u otra forma ya casi nos vamos, esto está por ponerse un poco feo.

Arnold- de todas formas pónselo o seguirá viendo el canterlot de hace 2 años y no el actual.

José- De acuerdo.

Entonces José levanto su pata mecánica y dijo unas palabras muy extrañas mientras su cara reflejaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.  
>En poco tiempo todo su cuerpo se ilumino de un color azul, el más azul que hay, pego un fuerte grito y toda esa luz se concentró en su pezuña derecha.<p>

Arnold- no quisiera interrumpirte pero al parecer atrajiste la atención de muchos amiguitos con tu grito.

Entonces José golpeo en la cara a Tom.  
>Tom se quejó por un segundo, pero cuando abrió los ojos solo vio una canterlot destruida, un valle en llamas y un cielo rojo repleto de soldados de la noche que iban a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia José, Arnold y el. Parpadeo un segundo y lo siguiente que vio fue una luz muy brillante y después el mismo escenario de antes de partir hacia el futuro.<p>

Tom- ¿Qué rallos fue eso?

José- se supone que tu futuro, lamento que no lo hayas podido observar desde el inicio, pero confía en que fue horrible, trágico, doloroso y todos murieron. Los buenos, los malos, los cúlpales, los inocentes, todos. De hecho nadie en Equestria siguió vivo a partir de esa fecha, solo la princesa Celestia y uno que otro poni.

Tom- pero ¿no me habías dicho que desde que mate a luna la princesa busco a una tal twilight para crear una máquina del tiempo y esas cosas?, ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya hecho si nadie sobrevivió?

Arnold- en realidad eso es porque te llevamos al final de todo.  
>Veras, en realidad todo lo que te dijimos fue cierto, amenos al principio, ya que después de poder viajar en el tiempo, Celestia estuvo alterando la historia. Para ser precisos, estuvo alterando tu historia. Y al final como no consiguió dar con Tigo solo pudo optar por ir al momento exacto donde matas a Luna para tratar de impedírtelo, pero lamentablemente eras muy fuerte así que destruyo la máquina del tiempo sobrecargándola de poder mágico, y finalmente matando a casi todos, incluyendo a su hermana que tanto ansiaba proteger.<p>

Tom- y ¿Cómo sobrecargo la máquina?

Arnold- se cortó el cuerno y lo hecho dentro de la máquina.

Tom- ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben cada detalle de todo?

José- ¿ya olvídate quiénes somos?, solo somos un par de ponis cobardes que huyeron de la guerra para ayudar a otros, incluso a Celestia.  
>Solo que esa yegua terca no entiende razones y no nos escuchó antes ni después de todo lo que paso.<br>Tampoco Twilight, ella seguía insistiendo en ayudar a Celestia a vengar la muerte de su hermana, y por más que Celestia la torturo ella seguía apoyándola al 110% al final la princesa Celestia le corto el cuerno para hacer funcionar la máquina del tiempo y nos buscó para que la ayudáramos, y lo intentamos, deberás, pero ya era tarde, estaba envejeciendo demasiado rápido, ya que su edad se sincronizo con la máquina. Por eso la maquina no puede viajar más allá del nacimiento de twilight y la época en la que debió morir en realidad.  
>La verdad a mí me caía bastante bien.<br>También buscamos a sus amigas para que ellas la intentaran convencer, pero tampoco pudieron.  
>Sabes, es muy complicado decirte todo esto y además no sé si lo entiendes todo, así que solo te diré que llevamos tratando de que esta historia salga bien desde hace 100 años de nosotros, ya que hemos pasado gran parte de la vida de cada poni de poniville y canterlot intentando que ellos puedan hacer algo como individuo o como grupo masivo, pero siempre es lo mismo, también hemos intentado con Tigo y de hecho tu eres el único tu que nos falta, el tú que ha sufrido los cambios que ha hecho Celestia en tu vida, así que si no logramos hacer que tú puedas evitar todo el desastre nosotros tendremos que intervenir, y la última vez que lo hicimos no fue nada lindo.<p>

Tom- Está bien y ¿qué quieren que haga?

José- como ya te habíamos dicho queremos que destruyas la máquina del tiempo justo después de que sea creada pero antes de que Celestia le rompa el cuerno a twilight.

Tom- pero ¿no se supone que la máquina fue construida después de la muerte de Luna?

José- sí, pero la buena noticia es que tú no mataras a Luna, sino más bien la matara el tú que no nos escuchó.

Tom- es que quisiera que ella pudiera vivir, aunque quiero que muera para que Celestia sufra, pero como soldado de la noche es mi deber asegurar que este a salvo aunque yo muera.

José- que bueno que lo dices, porque tu tendrás que morir, ya que al destruir la maquina esta libera una gran explosión que matara todo lo que haya a su alrededor si no es contenida, y esperábamos que tu accedieras a recibir toda la explosión crono temporal. Aunque eso significa que dejaras de existir y nadie más que yo y Arnold te recordaremos.  
>Pero tu mama, tu papa, tu hermano y la princesa Luna seguirán vivos y felices.<br>Y mira el lado bueno, tú serás recordado por nosotros como un héroe.

Tom- si hago todo esto, solo quisiera pedirles un favor a ustedes dos.

Arnold- ¿De qué se trata?

Tom- hagan lo posible para que vuelva a mirar la luz de la luna una vez más después de haber dejado de existir.

Arnold- te prometo que así será.

En ese momento Arnold junto con José y Tom viajaron a una semana antes de la primera muerte de Luna. Así que no habría una Celestia viajando por el tiempo tratando de encontrarlo, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

José- bueno aquí tenemos que dejarte solo para que hagas lo tuyo, pero no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos te estaremos vigilando, siempre lo hacemos.

Cuando Tom quiso voltear para preguntarles el por qué se iban ellos ya se habían ido, así que simplemente empezó a caminar hacia un castillo azul que se parecía mucho a un árbol, pensando en que quizá hay encontraría a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar e esa tal princesa twilight.

Lo siento si este capítulo fue un poco más corto pero ya me había tardado mucho en subir la historia y no quise perder tiempo en pensar al cómo seguir así que decidí subir lo que ya tenía y pensar con más calma como acabar la historia.  
>Quizá el siguiente sea ya el capítulo final, así que pronto llegaremos al final.<p> 


End file.
